A Void Filled
by CodedThoughts
Summary: Sakura's request of Naruto before leaving to get back Sasuke leaves him with a gaping void in his life. How will he fill it? NaruTay
1. A Broken Soul

"**A Void Filled**"

by Coded

**Chapter 1: A Broken Soul**

' ' Thoughts, " " Speech

"Please bring Sasuke-kun back, Naruto! This is the only favor I'll ever ask of you!" Sakura cried out at Naruto, tears streaming down her face. Memories of Sasuke thanking her the night before echoed through her mind. 'Maybe Naruto can bring him back to me..'

Naruto's smile slipped. His body numbed. 'After everything...everything I've done for her..even after Sasuke abandoned her and the village..he's still all she cares about.'

The other boys standing around Naruto felt awkward, knowing well how much Naruto cared for Sakura, who now stood crying, begging Naruto for nothing else in life other than bringing back his rival and her crush. Shikamaru immediatly noticed Naruto's odd reaction. 'Girls are so troublesome, I sure hope this doesn't affect the mission..I do feel bad for Naruto though, he just died inside.'

As usual, Shikamaru had hit the nail on the head. Naruto broke inside. All his feelings for Sakura drained away with the pink-haired girl's request, leaving him a shell of what he once was. Swallowing hard, Naruto plastered his fake smile back on, one last time. He turned to look Sakura in the eye and held her a high thumbs-up. "You bet. I'll bring him back. It's the promise of a lifetime."

Naruto turned away and set off with the other Leaf-nins, leaving Sakura with a sadsmile on her face. 'I'm not doing this for you, Sakura. I'm doing this for me. For the Hokage, and the village. More importantly, I'm doing this because it's my mission. Uzumaki Naruto doesn't fail missions.'

Shikamaru grimaced as he looked over at Naruto. Out of thefour shinobi that had left Konoha under his command, it was down to Naruto and himself. Shikamaru had worried that the emotional impact Naruto suffered as they started their mission would affect his performance, but the newly raisedchuunin had worried for nothing. If anything, it had improved Naruto, he was acting like an actual ninja now and using his head, rather than rushing around blindly like Kiba.

Shikamaru frowned as he worried about Kiba. And Neji, and Chouji. He hoped they were alright, although deep down he didn't think they were. These Sound Shinobi were incredibly powerful, Shikamaru worried if his strategies would be enough. Shaking the thought away, the chuunin focused once more ahead of them, toward the remaining sound-nin.

"Naruto, lets go!" Shikamaru said as he picked up the pace.

"Hai" Naruto responded blandly, as he increased his speed to keep up with Shikamaru.

Naruto hid behind a tree, breathing heavily, as he dodged several kunai with exploding tags attatched. 'This last ninja is good,' Naruto thought to himself, 'I don't think I know any other female ninjas this strong besides Old Lady Tsunade.'

He looked down at Shikamaru's unmoving form lying on the ground about 100 meters away. This female sound-nin, Tayuya, had ambushed the pair while Shikamaru was going over his strategy, she had taken him out immediately and Naruto had been dodging ever since.

One of Tayuya's summoned monsters smashed the tree Naruto was hiding behind just as he leaped off, sensing the attack coming. The tree was splintered, and a shard of flying wood sliced across Naruto's left cheek. Landing on a tree branch directly in front of Tayuya, Naruto wiped the back of his right hand across the wound, clearing the blood away. Naruto glanced at the big, sealed barrel on the tree branch next to the flute-playing sound shinobi.

"Why do you want Sasuke so much?" He asked the girl, trying to stall for time until he could come up with a plan to either beat her senseless, or get the barrel and get away safe.

Tayuya laughed as she brought the flute down from her mouth, the lack of music causing her summons to cease movement.

"Like a little shit like you would understand. Sasuke-sama is ment for Orochimaru-sama. Orochimaru-sama needs a new body, and he wants Sasuke-sama here for his next container. He wants his eyes, you spineless shit." Tayuya sneered at Naruto.

"Sasuke-sama has the cursed seal. He's bound to Orochimaru just as much as me."

Naruto watched the girl closely as she spoke. His deep blue eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed a haunted look pass through the female's eyes as she said the last part.

"Sometimes...people make bad decisions. Decisions that they regret and wish they could have changed. Being bound to someone isn't everyone's idea of fun."

The girl's eyes widened in anger and she raised the flute to her mouth and once again began playing, ordering her summoned monsters to renew their attack on Naruto.

Naruto dodged around the giants, keeping an eye on the girl, wondering if his comment had had any effect. 'She doesn't want to be bound to Orochimaru anymore, her eyes say it all. They look like mine.'

Using Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Naruto made one copy of himself and quickly readied the Rasengan. Tayuya's monster with the club rushed at Naruto just as he finished preparing the Rasengan and the blond genin lunged forward and thrust his arm ahead, catching the giant in theabdomen before Tayuya had a chance to redirect it with the flute.

The Rasengan blew half of the giant away, leaving a gaping hole in the torso. The monster's chest and shoulders listed to the right, having no more support on that side of the body, and the summon suddenly exploded in a puff of smoke.

Tayuya reeled from the blow of having all her musical notes sent to that summon thrown back at her. She also had to strain herself to keep control of the other two, with one destroyed it was harder to keep control of the other two summons with the flute. 'How did he do that! This kid isn't normal, nobody's ever been able to take out one of my summons in one hit before.'

Naruto landed on another tree branch, panting from the exertion of using the Rasengan. Once again he turned to Tayuya. "You don't have to be bound to somebody, you know. No matter what. If you don't want to be associated with that person, you can break free, even if you don't think you can. This is what I'll tell Sasuke when I get him out of the barrel. He's not going to Orochimaru. I won't let him, no matter what you think."

Tayuya's eyes unfocused as she remembered back to when she met Orochimaru for the first time, almost 10 years ago. Her entire family had just been killed in a raid on her village, it was so long ago she couldn't even remember the name. She was alone and powerless, and Orochimaru saved her. Tayuya's eyes watered as she remembered. 'I didn't know what kind of person he was...I didn't realize he was evil, I don't want to serve him, but I don't have a choice.'

Naruto watched her, and his eyes suddenly widened. He recognized the look in the girl's eyes. He'd worn that same look while he was alone for almost 12 years. It was a look of total and complete lonliness. "You don't have to stay Orochimaru's subordinate just because you're alone. I've...I've been alone all my life, but I won't go running to Orochimaru. I still stay and protect those I care about from people like Orochimaru. I'm fighting so Sasuke doesn't make a decision now he lives to regret."

Tayuya snapped back to the present and lowered the flute from her mouth. "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?" She screamed at Naruto who stood there calmly, "OROCHIMARU-SAMA SAVED ME! I DIDN"T GO TO HIM BECAUSE I WAS ALONE! HE SAVED MY LIFE!"

Tayuya winced, 'I'm slipping...I didn't swear at all.'

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Did he really save _you_? Or did he save a tool he could use to gain more power and cause more pain? Orochimaru doesn't care about people. Everyone else are nothing but tools to him, things he uses to achieve his ends and throws away when they don't prove to be everything he expected. He'll do it to Sasuke. He'll do it to you."

Naruto noticed Tayuya softening. 'She's just a scared girl that thinks she's powerless to get away from Orochimaru, no matter how much she wants it.' Naruto's face frew determined. 'I have to save her.'

"You don't have to stay with Orochimaru. Not if you don't want to. All that mindless babble about being bound to him is stupid. Come back with me to Konoha, you can do what you want, live how you want. You can live free of Orochimaru."

Tayuya's head sagged. "I can never live free of Orochimaru..just...take Sasuke and go back to your village. I'm fated to serve Orochimaru until my death. You can't break the chains that bind me."

Naruto's eyebrow rose. "Really? You think that cursed seal means you have to do everything Orochimaru tells you? Means you can never defy him? If you come back to Konoha with me and Sasuke, I'll introduce you to someone who has that very same seal and spends every day living life, fighting against Orochimaru."

Tayuya's head shot up, eyes narrowed in disbelief. "You're lying, nobody with the cursed seal can be free of Orochimaru."

Naruto shrugged. "You'll never know unless you come. Either way I'm done fighting, I'm tired and I'm not going to fight someone who is so much like myself. But I'm not going back without Sasuke. So you either kill me right here and now, or you trust me and come back to Konoha. As an ally." Naruto spread his hands to show that he really ment he was done fighting.

Tears started leaking from Tayuya's eyes as her overbearing, foulmouthedmask slipped off completely, and revealed the scared girl thatcomprisesthe real Tayuya. "I would like to come...I really would..but Orochimaru will kill me when he finds out I've abandonded him and taken Sasuke back to your village." Tayuya dismissed her summons and put her flute away as she rubbed her eyes dry. "Just take Sasuke and go."

Naruto shook his head and used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to create one clone. "I can solve that problem." The shadow replication of Naruto used Henge no Jutsu and suddenly standing beside the real Naruto was a copy of Tayuya. Naruto turned and roughed up the clone abit. "Ok, now go lay down on the ground until someone comes by and sees you and reports Tayuya as dead." The clone nodded and jumped down to the forest floor, and sprawled out in an uncomfortable looking position.

Naruto looked back up at the real Tayuya. "Now he'll think you're dead. You can start fresh. In Konoha."

Naruto jumped over to the branch Tayuya stood on and put a hand on her shoulder. Tears streamed down Tayuya's face as she looked up at her make-shift savior in orange. "Thank you.."

Naruto smiled and extended his hand. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Naruto."

"Tayuya."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Alright Tayuya, we still have the return trip to make, think you can carry Shikamaru down there, while I bust Sasuke out of this barrel here?"

Naruto turned towards the barrel and rolled back a sleeve. Tayuya gasped and grabbed his arm, stopping a punch that would have gone down through the top of the barrel. "No Naruto-kun! Sasuke has to come out on his own! If you do that he'll die."

Naruto's face paled as he pulled his hand back. "Glad you told me..guess I'll just carry the whole barrel back then, go get Shikamaru and we can start heading back."

"That won't be necessary." Shikamaru called out as he rose from the ground. Shikamaru looked up at the pair of ninjas and shook his head slightly. 'No malicious intent..you really did bring her back from the depths of hell, Naruto..unbelievable.'

Naruto gaped at Shikamaru for a moment, surprised at his sudden recovery. A thought struck Naruto and me moved protectively in front of Tayuya. "Tayuya-chan is our ally now, Shikamaru. She's not fighting us, she's fighting Orochimaru now, fighting to be free of him. I won't let anyone from Konoha harm her, thinking she's still an enemy.

Shikamaru dusted himself off as he stood "I see. Howtroublesome, but Ican make it back on my own, lets get started."

Naruto turned toward's Tayuya with a broad smile. "Ready to go, Tayuya-chan?" Tayuya returned the smile tentatively and nodded. "Yes," she replied, as she removed her Hidden Village of Sound forehead protector and completely destroyed it with a flow of chakra from her her hand. "Let's go." 

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**

Ok, so a new story! Woo! I know its kinda rough on the edges, and I apologize for that. I don't feel I did a very good job of really going into detail regarding Naruto "saving" Tayuya.

I hope the Naruto/Tayuya pairing comes as something fresh and new to everyone, I developed a fascination with Tayuyawhile reading the manga, and it increasedasI just recently caught up on the anime, I was about a year behind. Unfortunately there really isn't alot of information on Tayuya, so I kinda had to wing it and totally come up with just about everything about her, I started getting into it in this chapter, I'll go further into her past and detail more about her in upcoming chapters.

As always, thanks for reading my fic andI hope you enjoyed this chapter, look for more coming soon.


	2. Naruto's Announcement

"**A Void Filled**"

by Coded

**Chapter 2: Naruto's Announcement**

' ' Thoughts, " " Speech

**K**imimaro struggled upright as he reached the scene of the final battle between Sound and Leaf. Staring in disbelief at the unmoving body of Tayuya sprawl on the ground in an unnatural position, Kimimaro swore. 'I don't have much time left before my body ceases to function..I must get back to Orochimaru-sama and report the failure to retrieve the new container...Konoha must have sent many jounin out to retrieve the boy...amazing they care that much about one shinobi.'

With a shake of his head, Kimimaro set off painfully the way he had come. Back to the Hidden Village of the Sound and Orochimaru's compound.

Shikamaru grumbled to himself as he trudged through the forest terrain of the Fire Country, a rather large barrel on his back. 'Jeez..how troublesome, I'm the only chuunin here, how did I end up being the one doing this troublesome task? I don't even like Sasuke.'

Shikamaru continued his muttering as he looked back at the other two shinobi with him.

Naruto and Tayuya walked side by side, Naruto was currently talking excitedly, almost as much with his hands as with his mouth. Expressive, large gestures were followed by that idiotic grin of his.

'Hnh, probably telling her all about how he beat up so-and-so. What a bragger.' Shikamaru adjusted the barrel on his back. 'I swear this is worse then getting beat up by her in the first place. This barrel is killing me.'

Shikamaru stopped and set the barrel down, turning around to face Naruto and Tayuya. "Ok," started Shikamaru, "We've been walking for awhile now, and all you two have been doing is talking. Now it's my turn. We need to get Sasuke here back to the village. However, we're going to retrace our steps and pick up Neji and Chouji first...I don't like not being able to make sure Kiba is alright, but nothing can be done about it. So that's the plan. Naruto, it's your turn to carry the barrel."

When Shikamaru began speaking, Naruto had stopped his story of telling Tayuya how he had single-handedly defeated Gaara of the Sand, and in the process essentially thwarted the assault on Konoha. Tayuya had gone quiet when Naruto started telling the tale of the attack on Konoha.She had played a major role in the assassination of the Third Hokage. 'Should I tell him?' Tayuya worried to herself. The former Sound-nin wanted to be truthful to her newfound friend he had, after all, saved her from the darkness, but she was afraid that if Naruto found out what she had done in the attack, he wouldn't want her to come back to Konoha with him anymore.

As Shikamaru turned and began walking again, Tayuya opened her mouth to tell Naruto about her role in sealing Orochimaru and the Third inside the barrier. Before she had a chance to speak, Naruto nodded, "Hai, Shikamaru, I'll carry Sasuke for awhile, I got so involved with talking to Tayuya-chan here that I lost track of time. Getting Neji and Chouji sounds like a good idea, too." Naruto stepped forth and positioned the barrel into a somewhat comfortable position on his back and began walking again after tossing Tayuya a foxy grin.

Tayuya felt the timing was wrong to tell Naruto, and closed her mouth, returning to listening to Naruto talk about the 2,000 Kage Bunshins he had made to beat up Gaara.

As Naruto spoke, he watched Tayuya out of the corner of his eye. 'Y'know, she's actually really pretty when you take the time to notice.' Naruto thought to himself, 'She's pretty in a different way from Sakura, though..' Naruto tried to put an explaination to it. 'Hm..I think she's afew years older than me, that must be it. She's more mature than Sakura!'

Satisfied with his conclusion, Naruto nodded to himself and continued his sideways examination. The red haired girl had doffed the rope tied behind her back into a bow shortly after they set off from the site of the battle, shedding everything that had assosciated her with the Hidden Village of Sound, minus her clothing. She couldn't very well take those off! Naruto blushed slightly at the thought, and he turned his attention back to the forest around them as he rambled on about all the dangerous missions and tough battles he'd been through.

The three young shinobi had finally reached the place where they had left Neji to fight the freak with the extra arms. There had most definatly been a battle here, the destruction of the forest in the general area was intense. However, to the trio's distraught, there was no sign of Neji or the Sound-nin.

Tayuya frowned and turned away from Naruto and Shikamaru. "Your friend was most likely killed. Kidoumaru is weak compared to me, but you all are only genins."

Naruto shook his head and put his hand on Tayuya's shoulder. "No, I know Neji. I've fought him. He's a genius, I'm sure he's ok. He probably beat up Kidou-whatever and went back to Konoha."

Sighing to themselves the three set off on their way again. Shortly after they arrived at the scene of Chouji's battle. The same scene surveyed them, no signs of the two combatants but the destruction caused by the fight.

Tayuya again felt torn over the thought of her new companions being killed by her old, however Naruto continued to have a positive outlook on things, helped out with Shikamaru's belief in Chouji, and the blond haired genin had soon infected Tayuya with his confidence and they began again towards Konoha.

Finally within sight of the village, Naruto sighed happily. "Ahhh, Konoha. It's good to be home, I'm sure everyone will be back in the village and fine by now. Tsunade would have healed everyone that came back."

Shikamaru, who currently had the barrel on his back turned to examine the confident genin. Tayuya stood closely next to Naruto. Indeed, the two had become very close on the trek back to the village, talking almost non-stop. Shikamaru still didn't trust the ex-Sound ninja 100, but if Naruto was trusting her so much, Shikamaru figured he should atleast give it a shot.

Naruto turned to Tayuya and pointed at the village. "Look, Tayuya-chan, Konoha! Your new home! I'm sure you'll love it here! I'll take you to Ichiraku sometime! They have the best ramen in town!"

Tayuya smiled tentatively at the brash Leaf-nin. "That sounds nice, Naruto-kun, I can't remember the last time I had good ramen."

As the three began again, several Konoha jounins suddenly burst from the trees and bushes, surrounding the three teenagers.

Naruto immediately noticed the grim look on the faces of the jounin, and the weapons they had drawn. Naruto's eyes widened as the jounins directly in front of the group threw their kunai at Tayuya. Naruto closed his eyes and lunged in front of Tayuya, hoping to make it before the kunai hit his new found friend. The impacts of five kunai and several shuriken told Naruto that he had safely protected Tayuya-chan, and he lowered his arms and slumped to the ground.

Tayuya stood rooted as the jounin had burst out and thrown their weapons. Dodging them wouldn't have been a problem, it would have been rather easy for her, but she glaced at Naruto and realized that any actions of fighting back might lower her standing in his eyes. Naruto had been the only one that had every understood or even tried to understand her, and she didn't want to lose his respect. So she stood watching as the throwing weapons approached her when suddenly everything flashed orange and she was staring at Naruto's back as he used his body to shield her from the attacks.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he slowly pulled out the weapons imbedded across his torso, as the Konoha jounins stared wide-eyed. Why had Naruto protected this enemy? This Sound Ninja?

As the last kunai dropped from Naruto's hand to clang against the compacted dirt of the trail, the boy raised his head to lock eyes with the jounin standing in front of all the others, obviously the leader of this group.

"I won't let you hurt Tayuya-chan!" He growled out, as red, primal chakra suddenly exploded out from his body.

Tayuya's pupils dialated as she observed the change in Naruto. 'What...incredible, terrible power. I can't believe Naruto-kun is this strong..its inhuman! Maybe he wasn't boasting when he was telling me about his fight with Gaara.'

Up until that point, Tayuya had thought of Naruto as a genin with mediocre skill, and alot of heart. She respected him immensely, for he had saved her. But never in a million years did she dream he would be this strong as a shinobi. Her eyes suddenly looked at Naruto in a new light.

The jounins stepped back as one, shying away from the awesome power that was the Kyuubi's chakra. The group leader had experienced the invasion of Konoha first hand and knew full well what Naruto was capable of when he drew on the chakra of the Nine Tails. Shaking his head the leader asked, "Naruto! Don't you realize who that is? She works for Orochimaru! She personally assisted him in the assassination of the Third!"

Suddenly the red chakra died out. Naruto turned and looked at Tayuya with wide eyes. "Is...is this true, Tayuya-chan? You helped kill the Old Man?"

As soon as the question was out, Naruto regretted it. Looking in her eyes gave Naruto all the answer he needed. They had the look of lonliness again, she was afraid he was going to toss her aside now that he found out that she was apart of the attack on Konoha.

Naruto turned back to the jounins and snorted. "That doesn't matter now. She was being used by Orochimaru, but no longer. I've brought her back to live with us, to help us fight Orochimaru. Now, we're going to see the Hokage and get this sorted out."

Naruto shoved Shikamaru forward, past the ninjas and grabbed Tayuya by the hand, making a show of it to the jounins as he walked by. The group turned as one and several readied more weapons, still unwilling to let this seeming enemy through their gates. Naruto turned his head slightly, just enough to see the group in his peripheral vision.

"If you try to stop us...I'll pound you all into the ground."

Memories of the kyuubi's chakra caused the jounin to raise his hand, stalling the rest of his group. "You realize this has got to be some kind of trick, right Naruto? You're going to go to the Hokage and you know whats going to happen. She's going to be thrown out of our village, and thats IF she isnt put on trial and killed!"

Naruto turned and looked Tayuya in the eyes, smiling slightly. "I...trust her. None of that matters." Tayuya's eyes watered with happiness as she wondered at how she got lucky enough to me someone as special as Uzumaki Naruto. Nodding and mouthing a silent thanks to Naruto, the three set off once again.

A knock sounded on the door to Tsunade's office. 'God I hope thats not Shizune with more paper work. After all the healing I've been having to do lately, I'm exhausted..'

Lifting her face off her desk and quickly wiping away any traces of drool, the Fifth Hokage spoke up to whoever was asking permission into her office. "Yes, come in."

As the door began to open, Tsunade decided it might be better if it looked like she was working, she quickly grabbed a bottle of ink and a quill and began doodling on a scrap of parchment. When she looked up she was surprised to fight Shikamaru, Naruto, a large sealed barrel, and a girl of whom she had never seen before.

"Naruto...you're back! Where's Sasuke?" Tsunade asked anxiously. 'With the village in its current condition, we can't afford to lose someone like Sasuke to Orochimaru and his goon squad...even if I have to kill him myself to keep him from going to Orochimaru..'

Naruto nodded slightly and motioned to the barrel. "Sasuke is in this barrel...its sealed, and it has to stay that way. Sasuke has to come out on his own...any tampering with the barrel's seals and Sasuke will die."

Tsunade frowned and nodded. "I see...and who is your friend here? I don't believe you took her on your mission, Shikamaru? I've never seen her in Konoha before."

Shikamaru nodded his affirmative that he indeed did not take her along, looking to Naruto and gestering for him to explain. It was far too troublesome for Shikamaru to do himself.

Naruto nodded and motioned Tayuya forward. Taking a hold of her hand, he smiled reassuringly at her and turned back to Tsunade.

"This is Tayuya-chan, and she's a Sound-nin."

**Author's Notes**

* * *

Alright! Well theres chapter two..I think I kinda rushed it abit again, so I apologize for the lack of detail. I'm also saving up more info on Tayuya and all that jazz for some of the upcoming chapters, expect the chapters to increase in size quite abit here very shortly, but hopefully I'll be able to get down everything I need to.

I have pretty big plans for this fic, so stay tuned, I hope it'll turn out as well as it plays out in my head. )

Also thanks to Samurai Demon-God Sekikage for his suggestion in his review, I hadn't thought of that, but now that the idea is in my head I have a pretty good idea of where to go with it, so thanks! The chapter where I go into all that will be dedicated to you!

Anyways I think thats all for now, I'll be working on this more so I can try to pump out the chapters for you all to read, hopefully I'll have atleast one, maybe two more done by the end of the weekend. Finally, thank you to all the reviewers. I can't say enough how much I appreciate all your feedback, I hope I can start shaping this story up into something worth reading for you all.

As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, look for more coming soon ;)


	3. Heartbreaking News

**A Void Filled**

By Coded

**Chapter 3: Heartbreaking News**

' ' Thoughts, " " Speech

Tsunade blinked and looked from Naruto, to the barrel, back to Naruto, and finally to Tayuya. Confusion masked her face.

"A Sound-nin?" Asked Tsunade. The Fifth Hokage was having a hard time believing that a Sound-Nin was standing in her office, and that Naruto was standing there holding her hand.

Naruto nodded solemnly. "She's one of the ones that came to get Sasuke. She doesn't want to work for Orochimaru anymore. She didn't realize what kind of a person he was when she was given the cursed seal and up until recently, she thought that she was bound to him. I told her I would bring her back here and introduce her to Anko."

Tsunade gaped. Anko had had the cursed seal for years, but due to her unwillingness to assist Orochimaru, he had tossed her aside like trash. Now standing before the Hokage, was a young girl, said to be extremely strong if Genma was to be believed, that had defected from Orochimaru's side. Tsunade examined Naruto, looking to see any signs of Sakura's last minute request before leaving the village on his mission to obtain Sasuke. Tsunade had been told of the event by Lee, and even he was able to tell her that Naruto was most definately going to be a changed person when he returned.

Tsunade just hoped that Naruto hadn't filled the void Sakura left with the first attractive female he came in contact with, especially since she was an enemy.

Naruto appeared to be the same as always, minus a bit less enthusiasm in his eyes. 'He's aged,' thought Tsunade. 'I suppose it had to happen sometime..but he beams whenever he looks at this girl.'

Having assumed it safe to say Naruto hadn't been swayed to the Sound because of Sakura, Tsunade turned to examine this new female that was, if Naruto was to be believed, was now another part of her responsibility. Another person for Tsunade to protect. 'Tayuya..Tayuya...why is that name so familiar?' Tsunade's brow furrowed as she sat in silence, trying to figure out where she had heard the name Tayuya before.

Tayuya cleared her throat, breaking the drawing silence. "Um..Tsunade-sama, I have something I wish for you to know. When the Sound and Sand villages assaulted Konoha, I had a very important role. I was one of the 4 Sound shinobis that held the barrier in place around Orochimaru and the Third Hokage so that there would be no interruptions in their fight. I just wanted you to know that..." Tayuya's voice trailed off and she squeezed Naruto's hand tightly, and the blond haired boy gave her a reassuring squeeze in return.

Tsunade gasped in surprise as soon as Tayuya had finished her speech. Naruto and Tayuya both winced at the reaction, expecting Tsunade to blow up at Naruto for bringing back someone who helped assassinate the Third. What they didn't realize is that Tsunade wasn't gasping about what Tayuya had said, but rather at hearing Tayuya's voice.

Tsunade ripped open a drawer with a tag titled "Missing" on it and rifled through the files there. Finally finding the one she was looking for she ripped it out of the drawer, slapped it down on the top of her desk and opened it.

Scanning the page and finding the paragraph she was looking for, the Fifth Hokage began reading aloud. "Tayuya Suzume. Age 6, only daughter of Takara Suzume and Nobu Suzume. Nobu and Takara were killed by Orochimaru to further his study of kinjutsu. Tayuya has been missing ever since and is most likely dead along with her parents." Tsunade closed the folder and looked up at Naruto and Tayuya. "That was a report filed the better part of a decade ago. I knew Takara and Nobu. They were good people, and good shinobi. They taught at the Academy before their untimely death. I also knew their young daughter. I knew you, Tayuya-chan. This was also right around the time Orochimaru left the village, which would explain why he took you with him."

Tayuya's body had frozen. She entered shock as she listened to the Hokage talk. 'I'm...from...Konoha? My parents..yes...I remember their names!' Tears formed in the young girls eyes as she remembered her dead parents. Suddenly a thought struck the girl. "Orochimaru...he killed my parents...he...always told me that they were killed in a raid..I didn't remember...I've been working for the man that murdered my parents all this time..I'm such an idiot!" Tayuya punched a fist into an open palm in frustration.

Tsunade stood and walked around the desk to put her arms around Tayuya and hug her tightly. "Orochimaru is very persuasive when he wants to be, and you were young. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Naruto stared blankly for a moment. Suddenly comprehension showed through and his eyes lit up. "Old Lady Tsunade! That means Tayuya-chan is from Konoha! She's come back!"

Tsunade held back tears of joy at finally seeing the daughter of her close friends alive and well, if somewhat jaded. "Yes, Naruto. She's from Konoha."

Naruto still wasn't done, "So..so...that means she can stay, right! You're not going to throw her out because of the attack on the Leaf? She was just doing what Orochimaru told her! He would have killed her otherwise!"

Tsunade shook her head an took a step back. "No, Naruto, I'll explain the situation to everyone, Tayuya wasn't the one at fault. However," Tsunade said, turning to look directly at Tayuya, "I can almost guarantee you that not every is going to accept the explaination. There will still be people among the village that direct their anger over the Third being killed at you. I would understand if you didn't want to stay here, I wouldn't mark you as a missing-nin."

Naruto frowned and nodded. He had experienced the hate of the villagers first hand, and he didn't wish that on anyone else. However, fear also laced through the boy. While he didn't want Tayuya to be the new object of the villagers hate, he also didn't want her to leave. Since Sakura had detroyed him, the time he spent with Tayuya was the only time he felt like his old self again. She had become his closest friend in just a few short days, and he didn't want to lose that.

Tayuya looked from Tsunade to Naruto and back to Tsunade. "I'd like to stay...I understand if the people hate me, but I want to stay here. I want to stay with Naruto-kun." Tayuya reached over and grabbed the boys hand again, seeing relief wash over his face. Tsunade nodded, observing the bond these two had formed in the short time they'd known eachother.

"Alright, I'll make the arrangements, you two may go. Naruto, she'll have to stay at your place for now until we can find something more permanent for her, go straight home and stay inside for awhile, until I have a chance to make the announcement. I don't want you two walking down the street and having everyone attack you."

As the two turned away, Tsunade spoke up again, "Oh and I thought you might like to know, Neji, Chouji, and Kiba are fine. They'll be in the hospital for some time, but they're all ok." Naruto grinned and turned towards Tayuya and stuck his tongue out as if to say 'told you so!'

As they closed the door behind them, Tsunade shook her head and smiled slightly. 'Take good care of him, Tayuya. You may find he's quite a handful.'

Tsunade turned to Shikamaru, her face all business, and began debriefing him.

-------------------

Naruto was unlocking the door to his apartment when suddenly a thought hit him. 'Oh crap! My apartment is a mess! I can't let Tayuya-chan see it like this!'

Naruto turned to face Tayuya, rubbing the back of his head as he laughed nervously. "Hehe...uhhh...one second Tayuya-chan! Stay right here!"

Without waiting for a response, Naruto threw open the door, ran inside and closed it before Tayuya had a chance to see anything. Tayuya sighed to herself as she leaned against the wall next to Naruto's door, a slight smile playing across her lips. 'Honestly, like I really care if it's messy or not..'

Several minutes later Naruto opened the door, a wide grin on his face. "All set! Sorry about that Tayuya-chan!" Naruto ushered in his new friend and showed her around the small apartment. "Ano..until you find your own place, you can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

Tayuya turned and studied the boy. Suddenly she reached out and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." the former Sound-nin whispered into his ear. "Thank you for everything. I would have never been able to break free of Orochimaru without you."

Naruto's face turned bright red, showing his embarrassment, as he wrapped his arms around the girl and patted her back consolingly. "Ah.." Naruto began as he backed away from Tayuya. "I hope you like ramen...I really don't have much else to eat here, and Tsunade said we can't go out for awhile."

Tayuya nodded. "Ramen is fine with me, Naruto-kun."

Naruto visibly brightened. "Ok! Are you hungry? We haven't eaten in afew days, I'll make you some now if you'd like!"

Tayuya smiled at the boys eagerness and nodded, seating herself at the table while Naruto busied himself in the kitchen.

-------------------

Tsunade eyed Shikamaru as Naruto and Tayuya exited the room. "So..while I'm glad that Tayuya has been returned, I'm curious as to what made you and Naruto decide to bring back an enemy ninja, even if she claimed she wanted to break free of her current masters?"

"It was Naruto's idea..too troublesome for me, Hokage-sama. I would have just as readily beat her up and gotten Sasuke back that way. However once Naruto has his mind made up.."

Tsunade nodded and closed her eyes. "You can't change it. I see...and you trust that she is completely free from Orochimaru?"

Shikamaru blinked. "With everything you just said, I imagined you had already assumed that yourself, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade's face grew hard. "You're too young to assume anything. Orochimaru's clutches run deep, Anko had been 'free' of him for years, and we still keep eyes on her. I'm actually torn between the idea of introducing the two. Putting them together may aid Tayuya in breaking free, however they may also plot to go back to Orochimaru when faced with another of his minions." Tsunade sighed. "Everything is a risk," she muttered to herself.

"Alright, well I suppose Tayuya is something I will have to deal with. Tell me about the mission. Obviously a success," Tsunade said, motioning to the still sealed barrel sitting in the middle of her office.

Shikamaru sighed and explained what had happened, how each member of his team had had to peel off and fight a Sound-nin 1v1 up until his and Naruto's fight with Tayuya. "She was obviously the strongest of the four, even if she is a long-ranged, genjutsu type. When she attacked I feigned being knocked out, hoping Naruto could keep her busy long enough for me to come up with a new plan. I was still thinking when he talked her down." Shikamaru shook his head. "How troublesome...she could have killed him, you know? He stopped fighting, stood there with his arms wide, guard open. If he had been wrong, he would be dead right now, and so would I. The mission wouldn't have been a success. It would have been an utter failure."

Tsunade nodded thoughtfully, examining the box. She had been studying it during the whole of Shikamaru's report. "I see...alright, you're dismissed, Shikamaru, go home and get some rest."

"Actually, Hokage-sama, I'd like to go visit Chouji...if thats alright."

Tsunade shifted her eyes to the newly raised chuunin and nodded slightly with a smile. "He'll still be asleep, but yes, you can visit him, if thats what you choose."

As Shikamaru left her office, Tsunade stood and walked around her desk to stand before the sealed barrel. Tsunade rolled up her sleeve to steel herself to what she was about to do. "It kills me to have to do this...but they were too late..they think the mission was a success..and it will go down in the record books as a success..but they were too late...too late for Sasuke. Once he tastes the power of the level 2 cursed seal, he'll never be kept away from Orochimaru. If what Shikamaru says is true, Orochimaru wishes to use Sasuke as his next body...I can't let that happen..this is the only way."

Closing her eyes, and praying for Sasuke's soul, Tsunade plunged her hand down through the top of the barrel, breaking the seal.

Naruto was sitting at his table, sharing a meal of instant ramen with his impromptu roommate, talking about the things children enamoured with eachother talk about, when a knock came from his door. Frowning to himself, Naruto stood. 'Who could that be? Nobody ever stops by..except Kakashi-sensei..and he comes in through the window most times..'

Naruto opened the door and blinked up at Shizune, unshed tears glimmering in her eyes. "Ano..whats up, Shizune-neechan?"

A tear formed and slipped down the medical-ninja's face as she spoke. "It's Sasuke, Naruto-kun. He's dead."

**Author's Notes**

* * *

Ok, soI know I said this chapter would be longer...and that I would have it finished by the weekend, but I got busy with work and my other story, so I apologize. I got about halfway through this chapter when writer's block hit, which was when I started writing my newest story, which actually helped me get kick-started back into this.

I could easily have made it longer, but this seemed a good place to stop.(cliff hanger:o) otherwise the chapter would have been enourmous. In case you haven't noticed, I hate Sasuke, and killing him was all too easy! muaha!

Apologies for the lameness of the dialog early on in this chapter. I haven't been writing this story as well as I should be, I started my new story and it kind of kicked me back on track, hopefully the second half is better.(I was too lazy to go through and rewrite the whole chapter, sorry x)

Anyways, I have a new story that I've been working on, and I've decided to go back and start writing for my old story again, so while I do plan to continue this fic, please be patient for the updates as they won't be as quick as the first three chapters have been, I'm also trying to focus on taking more time on the chapters which will hopefully make them a better read for all you faithful.

As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ps keep the reviews coming, I need to know how I'm doing! >


	4. Departures and Arrivals

**"A Void Filled"**

by Coded

**Chapter 4: Departures and Arrivals**

' ' - Thoughts, " " - Speech

**N**aruto's mouth fell open as his legs went limp and he stumbled back to the table. Naruto sat as Shizune entered and quietly shut the door behind her.

"Sas..Sasuke's dead? After all that work to get him back? What..happened?" Naruto stared dumbly at Shizune as she explained.

"Hokage-sama was attempting to release the seal on the barrel Sasuke was in and things went amiss..there was nothing she could have done, Naruto, he was dead when he came out."

Naruto's mouth moved silently as he fought for words. "Does...does the whole village know?"

Shizune shook her head. "No, Hokage-sama sent me directly to you first. It happened less than 5 minutes ago."

"Five minutes.." Naruto's voice trailed off as he glanced to Tayuya and saw the expression on her face.

Realization struck the boy like a slap in the face. Shooting to his feet, Naruto ran and grabbed Shizune by the shoulders.

"You can't tell the village! Everyone here hates Tayuya as it is! If the villagers find out, everyone will blame her! This isn't her fault!"

Shizune's face saddened as she glanced from the anxious face of Naruto to the terrified one of Tayuya. "It's too late, Naruto, Hokage-sama has already called the council of village elders together to announce it. However, I'm sure she will make note of the fact that Tayuya shall not be held responsible."

Naruto growled and stepped away from the medical-nin. Running a hand through his spikey hair, the genin began to pace.

Tayuya watched the orange-clad boy for several moments before finally speaking. "Naruto..I..you've had a hard enough time, I don't want to cause you any more trouble. I.." the young girl swallowed hard before continuing, "I'll leave the village."

Naruto stopped pacing and glared at Tayuya. "Thats the most stu.." the genin trailed off his face slowly changed from one of anger to a silly grin. "..stupendous idea I've ever heard!"

Naruto threw back his head and laughed wildly. Once the laughter had subsided, he spoke. "Shizune! Stay here with Tayuya! I'll be back in a flash!"

Naruto was out the door before the Hokage's assistant could even respond. Blinking at Tayuya with a shrug, she sat down and tried to console the heartbroken girl.

------------------------------------------

"Heh! I figured I'd find you here, Pervert."

Jiraiya, one of the three legendary Sannin, jumped close to five feet in the air in surprise at the sudden voice coming from right behind him. Turning as inconspicuously as possible, Jiraiya put on his best grin, trying to figure out how he was going to talk his way out of this one. That or the best escape route.

"Why, I don't know whatever you mean, I nev.." Jiraiya stopped in mid-sentence and grunted when he saw who the voice had come from. "Oh..it's just you. Don't scare me like that."

Dismissing Naruto with a wave of the hand, Jiraiya turned back to his peep show, frantically scrawling notes for his next book.

"I have a favor to ask you, Ero-sennin. I need to leave the village.." Naruto stepped up next to the older shinobi, staring straight ahead. "Me and one other person need to leave for awhile. You're my best bet, I'd go with just us, but I know that's a bad idea, I don't know where anything is outside the Country of Fire. You do."

Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow and shot a sideways glance at the boy. "Eh? You and that Sakura, is it? Honeymooning? And you're so young. Tch. Well, I won't do it."

Naruto shook his head slightly and looked down at Jiraiya where he was crouching. "It's not Sakura. It's Tayuya. Sasuke's dead."

Jiraiya chuckled abit. "Well of course Sasuke is dead. Tsunade killed him, boy. But that doesn't explain why you and the former Sound-nin need to leave the village now does it?"

The blonde boy's jaw went slack for the second time in as many hours as he stared incredulously at Jiraiya. "Tsunade killed him? What do you mean?"

Jiraiya grunted as his continued his note-taking. "She killed him. She didn't attempt to get him out of the barrel, she broke the seal. Purposefully." Jiraiya glanced at Naruto. "You know what that means, yes? Good. She deemed Sasuke was too dangerous to let live, assuming he survived that neat little jutsu. That's the kind of decisions Hokages have to make..heh, and people wonder why I didn't want the job."

Naruto clenched a hand to his stomach as he fought from throwing up. How could Tsunade do that? Naruto shook his head and steeled himself. 'No, it doesn't matter. What matters is Tayuya still needs to get out of the village, and probably me too. Everyone will blame me for bringing her.'

"That doesn't matter to me, Ero-sennin. Tayuya and I need to get out of the village. Everyone will hold her responsible, despite whatever the Hokage says, and they'll hold me responsible for her being here. It's only a matter of time before tempers get too high and we get attacked. I won't risk her safetly. Please, if you won't take us, we'll go alone."

Jiraiya stood and dusted himself off as he turned to face the boy he helped tutor. "Off by yourself, eh? And just what will you do if Itachi and Kisame come for you again, hmm? Did you think of that?"

The boy rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "I did..that's why I know you'll say yes...when do we leave?"

The white-haired man muttered and shook his head and he tucked his notes into his robes. Sighing, he turned and began walking off. "As soon as possible, I supposed, c'mon, I'll go back to your place to help you two pack."

Less than an hour later the three ninjas, one old and two young, set out from the village using a less used path. As they crested a hill, Naruto stopped and turned back to look at the village one last time. Tayuya stopped and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto..I'm so sorry..for all the trouble I've caused you.."

The girl was cut off as Naruto turned and gave his signature grin. "Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about..besides, now we get to travel the world! See things we would never have seen before! Plus training with Ero-sennin isn't all bad, he knows some ok stuff."

Tayuya's face softened into a smile. "Naruto...thank you."

Without another word, the three turned and set off, destination unknown.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Three Years Later

Three figures stood outlined by the light of the moon as they stood on the cliffs overlooking the village of Konoha. The tallest glanced to the figure standing to his left. "So..whatcha think? Go down now, or wait till morning?"

Taking a draw from his pipe, Jiraiya eyed the village before he responded. "Pah..I'm too old to be travelling down cliffs like this after dark. But I suppose if we went in now, we'd be seen by less people, and could go straight to Tsunade without too much trouble, and thats the name of the game, isn't it? Not getting in trouble." Jiraiya finished with a glare at his two apprentices.

Naruto chuckled and reached out to squeeze Tayuya's hand. "Trouble? Us? I think you have your students mixed up, sensei! The Fourth sounds like he was much more trouble than we could ever dream to be."

Tayuya smiled warmly at Naruto and then grinned at Jiraiya. "Although, I don't believe the Fourth ever dragged you halfway across the world for three years, being chased by Akatsuki, right Sensei?"

Jiraiya grunted and began the decent. "Heh. Kids these days. Lets go, little ones, we still have a ways to go yet."

Naruto threw Tayuya another smile and the pair followed after their teacher, hand in hand.

The trek was shorter than Jiraiya would have led the young shinobi to believe, as they were at the gates of Konoha within an hour from leaving their cliff-top view.

Naruto stopped and drank in the sight. "Y'know, there were alot of times I wondered if I was ever going to see this place again..."

Jiraiya spit over his shoulder and cast a sideways glance over his shoulder. "Aye, and you're lucky that you ARE seeing it again. Fool boy. I swear you'll never learn. What was all that back in the Wave Country? Don't you listen to ANYTHING I tell you?" The old man turned and smiled at his female charge. "Now Tayuya on the other hand, is an EXCELLENT student. Listens to everything I say, FOLLOWS DIRECTIONS, and doesn't try to take out half of Akatsuki by herself. Unlike another ninja I happen to know."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned as they started moving again. "Well..it worked, didn't it? Besides, I dunno if I buy into that whole 'master jutsu's before you use them in combat' philosophy."

Tayuya laughed and gave Naruto a friendly shove. "Hah! That's exactly the reason half of this trip was spent with you in the hospital! How are your arms, by the way?"

Naruto shrugged and rubbed his arms. A failed jutsu attempt had left them both with massive burn scars. The young man shrugged. "Been better..but they've been far worse, as well."

Jiraiya suddenly spoke up. "Hush now, children. We're at the gate, let the adults do the talking."

As if on cue, a Konoha jounin seemed to materialize out of thin air in front of the trio, blocking their access to the gate into the village.

"I knew he was there," Naruto muttered out of the side of his mouth, only to recieve a shushing motion from Tayuya.

The jounin eyed the three figures in turn before speaking. "Who, may I ask, is seeking entry into the Leaf as this hour of the night?"

Jiraiya puffed up and threw back the hood of his cloak. "Jiraiya, formally of Konoha, one of the three legendary sannin, student to Sarutobi, the late Third Hokage. Teacher of the Fourth Hokage..and..author." Jiraiya blushed slightly at the last title he gave himself.

The jounin narrowed his eyes slightly. "Jiraiya-sama..yes, I remember you from my first chuunin exam. You may enter. Who are the two with you?"

Naruto began to open his mouth to answer, only to be elbowed in the gut by Jiraiya, knocking the air from him.

"Aha, these two are my current students, pissants, really. I'm sure they're nothing compared to you..ahh..I didn't catch your name, and I'm afraid my memory isn't as good as yours."

The jounin nodded and stepped out of the way, bowing slightly to the legendary ninja. "My name is Hyuuga Neji, Jiraiya-sama. Welcome back to Konaha. I'm sure the Hokage would very much wish to see you."

Naruto gaped openly at the jounin as they passed. Once they were well into the village and out of earshot he turned to his sensei. "Neji? A jounin? I can't even believe that was Neji! He doesn't look the same at all! And he's a jounin!"

Tayuya grunted. "As if you look the same as when you left. Or even me, for that matter." The girl stopped to think. "It's not that big of a surprise that hes a jounin now, either. We have been gone close to three years. He probably passed the next chuunin exam after we left."

Jiraiya nodded sagely, as him and Tayuya continued on toward the center of the village, leaving Naruto standing in the road alone.

"But..but..I'm only a genin still!" The boy whined as he raced to catch up.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Ok..soo..wow. Long time no update! I kinda got lost on the road of life, as someone I know might say. Or maybe it was a woman asking to dance, hell I don't remember. Anyways..new chapter! Kinda short, trying to get back into it after so long of not even reading what I had written so far. Hopefully it doesn't dissappoint too much..uhh..not alot goes on, kinda a filler chapter. I wanted to make it longer..but its 2:30am, and I'm exhausted, and I was afraid if I didn't post what I had so far I'd go another year without updating.

In conclusion! As always, this is for you guys, the readers, so I hope you enjoyed this. I appreciate all the feedback I've gotten so far, and hopefully I get quite abit on this chappie to let me know how its comin. PS: you can all thank FEATH3R for this chapter, as the puppy eyes were just too much for me to handle and I HAD to update.


	5. Back in Konoha

**"A Void Filled"**

by Coded

**Chapter 5: Back in Konoha**

' ' Thoughts, " " Speech

**S**hizune gaped openly as the three shinobi strode through the door, entering the ante-chamber for the Hokage's office.

Jiraiya swaggered up to her desk, pressing his fists down on the hard wood as he leaned over with a charming smile.

"Shizune! Working so late? Don't you know lack of sleep is bad for the skin? Yours is so lovely, such a shame to waste it."

"J-Jiraiya-sama! You're back! We..we haven't heard word from you in over a year, Hokage-sama has been terribly worried. She claims its affecting her work, so of course I have to work late." Shizune's eyes drifted from the face of the sannin to the two forms standing several steps behind him. Puzzlement crossed her face as she looked back at Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-sama..who are these two? ..Where are Naruto and Tayuya-chan? Don't tell me they.." The Hokage's companion gulped audibly as she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

Jiraiya's grin widened as he stepped to the side, flourishing an arm up at his two students. "Shizune! You should know I would never let harm come to the children. These are them. Naruto." Naruto, standing on the right grinned and bowed low, "And the lovely Tayuya." Tayuya grinned mischeviously and feigned a small curtsy.

Shizune was stunned. She examined the boy Jiraiya claimed was Naruto. The young Leaf-nin had let his hair grow out in imitation of Jiraiya's, and the color! Shizune marvled at how they had gotten Naruto's hair from the bright yellow it was when the three had left the village to the pale blue it currently was. The ex-blonde's signature orange jumpsuit was gone, replaced by a dull, navy blue full body jumpsuit, including a mask covering the boy's face from just below the nose and down, however the boys foxy grin could still be seen beneath the thin fabric. The eyes stuck out the most, however. Gone were the beautiful deep blue eyes Naruto had once had. She had never heard of any jutsu or substance that could change eye color, and yet Naruto stood there staring her in the face with two large, orange-red eyes. Shizune judged he must have grown around two feet in the time they were gone, as he now stood even with his sensei.

Still dumbfounded by the changes to Naruto, the medical-nin turned to examine Tayuya. The changes to the girl were much less drastic. She had reached her womanhood and filled out..her hair remained the same color as when she had left, however the headgear she had worn had disappeared, and her hair was much shorter, with a slight wave to it. Shizune observed that she was about the same height.

The Hokage's assistant was flabbergasted as she turned back to Jiraiya. "I...I can't believe it..I would never have guessed.."

"Hai..that's kinda the idea, Shizune-san, we DID have people after us, yknow." Naruto piped up, speaking for the first time since entering the room.

'Even his voice is completely different..more mellow...relaxed..more..confident? It somewhat reminds me of Kakashi's.'

"Yes, well," Jiraiya paused to glare at Naruto. "We know whose fault that is, too, don't we, my wonderful little student."

Naruto puffed up and grinned at his sensei, only returning to a more relaxed position by a gentle squeeze on his upper arm by Tayuya.

Shizune took note of the gesture. 'Well, didn't have to be an Uchiha or Hyuuga to figure that one out. So much for geniuses!' The woman giggled silently at her own joke. When she opened her eyes she was startled to find the room spanning out on the other side of her desk empty. "Now where could they have gone so fast?" Shizune mused to herself as she scratched her ear, realization only striking her as she heard the sound of a door closing to her left. Gasping suddenly, Shizune shot to her feet, knowing it was too late. "...Oh boy.."

Naruto was excited to see Tsunade again. Ever since Jiraiya and himself had made the trip to bring her back to Konoha, he had always felt a special bond with the older woman. When he left the village with Jiraiya and Tayuya, leaving her had hurt the most.

As they entered the room, Naruto was surprised to see that for once the Hokage wasn't fast asleep face first on her desk. On the contrary, she seemed quite awake, taking the time of night it was into account. She sat in a chair at her desk, turned to the side, conversing with another female ninja. As the three entered, Naruto quickly surveyed the room, taking note of the exits, open spaces, possible false walls. Naruto had always suspected that the building containing the Hokage's office was riddled with hidden doors and secret passageways. His eyes flicked over the two women briefly. Tsunade hadn't changed much, however he had to stop for a moment to examine the shinobi she was talking to. Naruto judged her to be around his age, perhaps 8 inches shorter than him, short, platinum blonde hair. Nothing particularly stood out about her as far as the boy could see. No presence of power, no chakra flow. Shrugging his shoulders he turned and smiled at Tayuya as they followed Jiraiya into the room and closed the door behind them.

Tsunade glanced up from her conversation as the door closed, expecting only to find Shizune standing by the door with another stack of documents for her to go over. When her eyes met Jiraiya, recognition flashed sharply. Tsunade stood quickly and leaned close to the female shinobi she was with and whispered something. Nodding, the girl stood and walked around the desk, making for the door. Taking little note of the newcomers, she strode past and out the door, closing it behind her.

"Jiraiya! You're alive! We were worried..we haven't recieved word in quite some time.." Suddenly the Hokage scowled. "You should have sent word you were coming!"

As Jiraiya and Tsunade talked, Naruto glanced back at the door, itching the side of his neck.

Tayuya moved close and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Everything ok, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and hugged her briefly. "Aye..just..I don't know..something about that girl..must be someone I knew from before, just can't seem to place her."

Tayuya laughed softly and poked the boy in the side. "Well, as we saw with Neji, we weren't the ONLY ones to change, dummy."

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the two older ninjas.

"So, all that trouble in the Wave Country was you? I should have figured..and now that you're in over your head, you came back here and you brought Naruto and Tayuya with you. Amazing, Jiraiya, absolutly amazing."

Naruto's eyebrows rose slightly. "Nee, Baa-chan, you recognized us?"

Tsunade snorted and flopped back into her chair. "Of course, brat! Anyone with two eyes could recognize you, Jiraiya didn't work hard enough on the disguises."

Tayuya laughed, "Mmm..try telling that to your assistant. She didn't recognize either of us. Practically had to spell it out."

Tsunade's face darkened slightly as she listened to this slip of a girl badmouth her closest friend and companion over the past who-knows-how-many years.

Jiraiya stepped up to the desk, motioning soothingly at Tsunade. "Sorry, Tsunade, the kids are uhh...alittle..cocky. Especially the boy." Jiraiya turned and glared at Naruto. "Ahem," turning back to the Hokage, the old ninja continued, "And as a matter of fact, no. We didn't come here for protection because we're in over our heads. The upcoming chuunin exam is being held here in Konoha, is it not? I couldn't get the damn brat to shut up about how it's unfair that he's still a genin."

Tsunade turned back to her old teammate with a huff. "Huh, that doesn't surprise me. Is he ready for it?"

Naruto growled slightly and clenched a fist. "Care to spar, Hokage-sama? See how ready I am?"

Jiraiya eyed the boy, then leaned in close to Tsunade and whispered. "Don't tell the boy this, but he's more then ready. I haven't seen his like since the Fourth. He has full control over the kyuubi, knows and has mastered almost every jutsu I know, and..well..you know about his determination, thats one thing that hasn't changed. Honestly, I don't think it would be fair to put him in a chuunin exam with genins. If anything he should be taking the jounin exam."

Tsunade laughed and waved her hand at Naruto in an apathetic motion. "That sounds like the Naruto I know. Doesn't surprise me one bit. Half the children he took his first chuunin exam with from Konoha are jounin now, and the other half are chuunin. Naruto never was one to be left behind..very well, however you mustn't reveal their identities. There is still alot of anger hiding just underneath the surface of the village, should certain people learn that Naruto, and especially Tayuya, are in the village, they could be at risk."

Naruto snorted and crossed his arms, ignoring the stiffness from the burn scars. "As if anyone in the village could hurt us. You underestimate the training we've recieved from Jiraya-sensei, and the battles we've had to go through these past three years."

Tsunade eyed Naruto. "And you underestimate the power of Konoha ninjas. Something you never did before. A pity, my student walked right by you, my student who I would wager is as strong if not stronger than you, and you didn't bat an eyelash. She hides her power well, doesn't she? Even the great Uzumaki Naruto didn't notice it."

Naruto laughed and turned to Tayuya. "She's bluffing, Baa-chan loves to put me down, she forgets that I saved her life one time."

Tsunade sat forward with a sadistic grin on her face. "Bluffing? Oh I assure you not. She's been training under me almost as long as you've been out of the village with Jiraiya..I always was a harder sensei than Jiraiya, too. Yes, I assure you..Sakura is a much different girl than when you left."

Naruto was still dumbfounded as he walked into the hotel next to Jiraiya and Tayuya. He flopped down on a couch in the lobby as Jiraiya walked up to the desk to get the keys to the rooms the Hokage had had reserved for the three ninjas. Tayuya sat down next to the boy and took ahold of one of his hands, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Naruto looked over and took in the worried look on Tayuya's face. With a smile he wrapped the older girl in a hug. "Don't worry, Tayuya-chan, I don't still have feelings for her..I just can't see Sakura training with the Old Lady. She was always the weakest of our group, always lagged behind. The thought of her being strong now is just..alien. That and I didn't even recognize her..I guess its true that the mind blocks out bad memories."

"I'm sorry Naruto. Just knowing that the stupid little girl was in the same room as us bothers me. You've told me what she did to you. I don't even know her, and I can't stand her." Tayuya clenched her jaw in frustration.

Jiraiya strode up to the couch waving two sets of keys. Without a word he tossed a set into Naruto's lap. "That's the room for you two. I got my own."

The students rose and followed Jiraiya up a set of stairs and down a hall until they stood in front of idenitcal doors on opposite sides of the hall. Jiraiya moved to the right one. "Well, kids, this one is mine. That's yours, I'm right across the hall if you need anything." Mischief twinkled in Jiraiya's eyes as he unlocked his door, and he eyed Naruto meaningfully. "Now you two be good." Cackling at his own wittiness the old pervert opened the door and stepped into his room and shut the door behind him.

Naruto and Tayuya rolled their eyes at eachother as they entered their room and set down their meager belongings. "Wow!" Naruto exclaimed, examining the room. "Look, Tayuya! One bed! Our master is getting sly in his old age."

Tayuya laughed softly. "I think he's flirted with the help of every hotel we've stayed in for the past three years. I'm sure one or two of them mentioned that when we shared a room one of the beds never had to be made up." Reaching out and grabbing the boy by the mask she pulled it down and pulled him into a kiss in the same motion.

"Mmm," breaking the kiss Naruto grinned and eyed the bed. "I wonder how comfy the beds in THIS hotel are. I swear he went out of his way to find the hotels with the most uncomfortable beds around."

Tayuya pulled her fiancee into another kiss as she reached down to take off one of her boots. The two were in their own little world when they were suddenly and rudely interrupted by a knock at the door.

Naruto pulled away and groaned loudly. "That must be Jiraiya-sensei..what does he want now, he should have already fallen asleep!" The boy moped to the door as Tayuya sat on the end of the bed and pulled off her other shoe.

Naruto pulled the door open in a huff, head tilted back until he was staring at the ceiling, "Yes, Sensei, what do you want?"

The voice that answered him wasn't the one he was expecting. "Hm..I had heard you were back in the village."

Gasping, Naruto dropped his gaze until he was staring into the familiar, masked face of his former sensei. "Kakashi-sensei! Wha..?" Suddenly realization struck the young ninja and he quickly drew his mask back up over his face. Leaning out the door, Naruto looked both ways down the hall before grabbing Kakashi by the vest and pulling him into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here? You shouldn't know that I'm here! You shouldn't even know I'm still alive..we didn't tell anyone when we left except Tsunade and Shizune.."

At the slam of the door Tayuya had looked up from where she was sitting on the bed. Her eyes fell onto the strange, silver-haired ninja standing in front of Naruto and a puzzled expression crossed her face.

Kakashi looked past Naruto to Tayuya and smiled behind his mask, raising his hand in greeting, he spoke.. "..Yo."

"Uhh...who the hell are you?" Tayuya asked, still unsure of what was going on.

Naruto grumbled and ran his hand through his hair. "Tayuya-chan, this is Kakashi, he was my sensei before we left..well..before the chuunin exam anyways. Kakashi, this is Tayuya."

"Hm..yes, I gathered as much. As to your question, the village was in an uproar when you and Tayuya here disappeared from the village at the same time that the Hokage announced Sasuke's death." A haunted look crossed Kakashi's eye as he spoke Sasuke's name. 'Hn..not that I blame him..I can't imagine what it's like to lose a subordinate' Naruto thought to himself as Kakashi continued. "Anyways, lots of people were upset, and when the Hokage didn't name you a missing-nin and send ANBU after you, on the pretense that the village didn't have enough resources to spare for that kind of operation, I kind of figured it out. Jiraiya left around the same time, which less people seemed to notice, but I know Jiraiya-sensei, and I know you two trained together."

Naruto shrugged thoughtfully. "Makes sense, but that doesn't explain how you knew I was back. Nor where to find me. Or why you're even here at all."

"Ah..as to that..hmm..how should I put this..well, a year ago, Shizune and I got married. She's not very good at keeping secrets from me, it seems. And why am I here? Can't a man wish to see a former subordinate that he hasn't seen in over three years?" Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly.

"Married! To Shizune! Man did I miss alot..." Naruto was kind of getting irritated as he had continually been surprised since entering the village.

"Mm..indeed. I thought I'd stop by and see if you wanted to talk. Ichiraku is still around, and they're open 24 hours a day now."

Naruto's eyes lit up at the mention of Ichiraku. Leaving Ichiraku had been almost as bad as leaving Tsunade behind. "Sensei, you know your way right to my heart, of course I'll go! ...Uhh.." remembering Tayuya, Naruto turned and gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

With a laugh, Tayuya grabbed a pillow and threw it, hitting Naruto square in the face. "Go ahead, you glutton. Don't be out all night, we have to train tomorrow, remember."

Naruto grinned and tossed the pillow back to Tayuya as he and Kakashi walked out the door.

"So..I see you're taking pains to hide your identity, not a bad look, I must say." Kakashi chuckled as he complimented the masked-look he had worn for years, "So I assume I can't go around calling you by your real name. What shall I call you while you're here?"

Naruto thought for a moment, then turned to look at the older ninja. "Rasen. Call me Rasen."

Kakashi lifted his visible eyebrow. "Rasen? Isn't that a tad..hm..how to say this...obvious?"

Naruto laughed and shrugged. "Nah..everyone that knows about that jutsu knows who I really am anyways, no harm using it out in public."

Kakashi nodded, "Rasen it is, then. So, Rasen, I know that you're here, what I don't know is why."

"Mm..the great Kakashi couldn't piece THAT together? Heh, we're here for the chuunin exam. I'm still only a genin." Naruto muttered the last and kicked a stone, as they had exited the hotel and were walking down the center of the road.

"Ahh, of course, silly me." Kakashi steered Naruto through semi-familiar streets until they stood in front of Ichiraku. Without a word, Kakashi extended his arm in invitation and Naruto entered the shop and sat at the bar.

Several minutes of silence followed, as the two men ate. "I see you've mastered eating with the mask on..quite a feat, isn't it? How long did it take you?" Kakashi asked as he set his bowl down.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Hmm..probably about three months after I started wearing it. I tried so hard for those three months, too. Then it just came to me, easy really. I never understood how you did it until it struck me."

Kakashi nodded with a smile, and the two men once again sat in silence. After five minutes, Kakashi spoke up softly. "So..I hear you saw Sakura when you went to see the Hokage."

Naruto grunted and softly tapped the side of his bowl with his spoon. "Aye, for a moment. I still can't believe she's been training with Baa-chan."

Kakashi shrugged. "Well, with Sasuke dead, and Naruto," the masked ninja emphasized Naruto for the benefit of any listeners, "leaving the village, it left just her from Team 7. Can't very well have a team of two. So, I was reassigned back to my former Jounin duties, and the Hokage offered to take over her tutelage. She really has become powerful, Rasen."

"Heh, I still have a hard time believing that. I knew her before, and I knew how weak she was, of course I never would have said that, back then. However, I can now, and I can't see her being strong."

"Well," Kakashi replied, as he stood and pushed himself away from the bar, "You'll find out soon. She's going to be in the chuunin exam with you. She wasn't slated to, over the last three years of her training, Hokage-sama has never seemed interested in making her a higher level shinobi. Just training, training and more training. However, I hear you and Tsunade got into it about how powerful she is now. I'd wager Tsunade is putting her in the exam to make her point, and to prove you wrong...I wonder who'll be proven right.." Kakashi trailed off absently as he turned and walked out the door. "Well, good night, Rasen." and with that the silver-haired enigma disappeared out the door, leaving Naruto to sit and stew on his thoughts alone.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hah! Updated again within the week! Surprise! I'm kinda getting back into it, I feel this chapter was better written than the last, hopefully you all like it. Still kinda another filler, although now it's opening up more of where I want the plot to be going, there should be some ACTION soon! Woohoo!

Not much to say on this other than that, some of you may notice a slight contradiction between this chapter and the end of the last, I made a mistake and used an adjective for Naruto in chapter 4 that I didn't mean to use(its been changed now) so now everything fits. I won't say what it is..so its a contest to see who can figure it out!

This chapter is longer than most of the past ones, so I hope that pleases some of you, and I wanted to just thank all you that are fans of this and have put up with having to go almost a year between updates, and are still reading! Thank you so much, you don't know how good that feels. )

So in conclusion, this chapter, and all to come(hopefully alot more!), is for you guys, the fans. I hope you enjoy it and wait patiently for the next one!


End file.
